


Vanishing Flower [SaixIno, SaiIno OneShot]

by Karinrumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinrumi/pseuds/Karinrumi
Summary: "You are like a disappearing flower, strong but weak, beautiful, but also dangerous."Those were your words when you wanted to paint me. However, I did not know that they described you better than me. You painted me with many colors that I would never know without Your presence.Karinrumi fanfiction 2018𝒞𝑜𝓂𝓅𝓁𝑒𝓉𝑒𝒹 ☑





	Vanishing Flower [SaixIno, SaiIno OneShot]

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto/Boruto or the characters in it, all rights go to the Masashi Kishimoto&Ukyō Kodachi. However I do own the plot of this OneShot! Any ties to real life events or people is completely coincidental. This story is absolutley fictional.  
> ©Copyright: ©All Rights Reserved.

* * *

**Vanishing Flower**

**[SaixIno/SaiIno OneShot]**

**Ino POV**

* * *

When I first met you, I didn't expected to fall in love with you. It was mainly beacause my love life wasn't exactly the best. My first crush on a guy caused nothing, but pain for me. Destroyed thin line of trust between me and Sakura.

Sakura was my best friend, you know? Life at that time was pretty ironic, since we both were falling in love with the same person. When I heard who she romantically likes, I felt like something inside me died. Of course during that time I was having a big crush on this guy, but I didn't wanted to destroy my friendship. However Sakura declared something unexpected the same day when I learned about her feelings.

I was left speechless at how determined she sounded at that time. Her determination in crushing on Sasuke was something I admired, but at the same I felt a root of a deep fear about the strength of my own feelings towards him.

I think that fear resulted in our broken friendship afterwards.

It was the first time when I experienced having a love rival, although I didn't feel happy with that sort of rivalization. The only difference between us was that I moved on from that crush. Sakura still was blind in love with him. Her love towards Sasuke made me question my feelings even more.

If I really loved Sasuke, why I moved on from him without any problems so fast?

Ironic, isn't it? Now Sakura is telling me to move on, but I can't. At least not now. Look how strong you played with my feelings and my mind. Sometimes I can't help, but think I went crazy. However love is often crazy, right?

 _"You are like a disappearing flower, strong_ _,_ _but weak, beautiful, but also dangerous._ " I still can remember those words, Sai. You said them with your usual fake smile. At that time I was thinking that you were talking about me.

Those were your words when you wanted to paint me. However, I didn't know that they described you better than me. Embarrassed by your proposition, I didn't pay too much attention to it. Now I know that I should understand you better. I agreed to be the model for your art piece and it was my first mistake.

I started to falling in love with you, although something in the back of my mind was screaming that something was wrong. I should listen to that inner voice, but I ignored it completely.

**That was my second mistake.**

I never should fall in love with you, but I couldn't help in developing these feelings for you. You painted me with many colours that I would never know without your presence. Of course I would start to being in love with you!

It's not like you didn't knew it, right? And still you were telling me:

_"I love you, Ino."_

Knowing that those sugar-coated words will be later the source of my pain. If I would meet you right now, I wouldn't be able to tell you about all of my suffering caused by you.

That is how much my love for you broke me completely. I was in many relationships, which I would call 'love', but right now I know it wasn't a real love. I started to grasp what exactly 'love' is after meeting you. If it was what Sakura was feeling for Sasuke, then now I know why she was sticking to him like a glue, even when he was hurting her feelings. I wouldn't now let you go either and tried to appreciate every minute, which I was spending with you.

That's how you broke me and turned into a soulless doll.

It's too late thinking about that, isn't it? I'm now just a broken doll. Doll who pretends listening to her friends words:

_"Try to move on."_

I really tried, but no matter what I do, I just simply can't stop thinking about you. It went to the point where I can't focus on my former dreams and goals. Now I can only dream about you. It is really frustrating, you know? My past self would laugh at my current, pathetic state.

I was always a very confident person, but right now I feel insecure. It went into the direction where I sometimes start to hate my love for you.

My feelings are one big contradiction. I'm just sure that no matter what you do or did, I still love you.

I now decide to close my eyes. I can see every moment, which we together shared with each other. Happy, sad and a lot of others moments from the past are starting to cloud my vision. It is the only way for me to see yours pale skin, dark eyes, black hair and smile again, although another details aren't that visible to me anymore

I'm now just like the vanishing flower, just like you were the first time we met. Please wait for me, or should I be waiting for you?

**I love you, Sai.**

Please don't leave me again. I'm going to meet you last time and vanish like a flower until I can't express my love for you again. 

**Author's Note:**

> AN Note:  
> Hello, everyone!
> 
> Like some people can know I write fanfictions to practice writing in English, since it is my second language. I'm sorry if I id some terrible writing/grammar mistakes due to that.
> 
> Moving on.
> 
> So I decided to test AO3 platform with this OneShot, since testing it with my other multi-chapter story would take much more longer considering the number of published chapters on ff.net&Wattpad. I know some people prefer specific platforms for reading stories, so I wanted to test ff.net&AO3, since they were most recommended sites for posting fanfictions. [I do not count Wattpad, since it was the first site, which I used for writing.]
> 
> I think for now my least favourite site/platform is ff.net in terms of figuring out how to use it. AO3&Wattpad in this category beats ff.net for me. Though I like how ff.net horizontal line looks more in comparision to horizontal on AO3.  
> I think every site have it pros and cons, but so far I somehow enjoy using all three platforms for different reasons. Though my opinion is based on how fast I figured out how to use Wattpad/ff.net&AO3. x'DD 
> 
> Yours clumsy author - Karinrumi ;)


End file.
